powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Guardians
Power Rangers Guardians is an ongoing fanfiction being written by double_c4. The series takes place in a second alternate universe that is parallel to the main Power Rangers canon, much like Power Rangers RPM, and is an alternate adaptation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. In this universe, the majority of the official canon is left in tact right up until Power Rangers Samurai. However, Power Rangers Megaforce and its Super season never happened in this universe (for obvious reasons), but rather are replaced with this series and a future fanfiction that is also an adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Unlike Power Rangers Megaforce, however, this series will actually give relevancy to the "angel" theme to an extent. It also has a story that attempts to be more accurate to the source material while trying to write a good story. Power Rangers Guardians is one season, but has multiple story arcs within it to help with pacing and who to focus on. Plot Five friends who met in foster care have their lives changed forever merely two days after the 10th anniversary of their parents' disappearances. They end up targeted for seemingly no reason by a small army of insectoids and are saved by an unknown entity. They find themselves in what appears to be a refurbished War Room, where they meet a man named Lucas Zedren. Learning that there's more to what happened in their past, their new mentor give them the power to transform into the Power Rangers Guardians, not only to fend off any evil that may come, but to also learn the truth of what had happened to their parents on the side. Throughout the story, the Rangers will have to deal with controversy set up by people all across the world who have come to see them more as vigilantes than actual heroes. The Rangers also have their strong bond tested over time over the course of the different story arcs. Arc 1: Guardians Arc The Raikon Fleet is an army of insectoids with a goal to cleanse the earth of its inhabitants and sell it off to the highest bidder. Having only gained their powers, the Rangers must learn to use them along the way to defeat the Fleet once and for all. During their quest, however, the Rangers would find far more questions than answers over time. Zedren would also come to learn of something that lies dormant with Sean, the Red Ranger. Though, it's never made entirely clear what that "something" is. Arc 2: Trinity Arc TBA Arc 3 TBA Arc 4 TBA Arc 5 TBA Characters Rangers Allies *Omega - an automaton unlike Alpha, that looks like an arcade machine, in which can grow to giant size and transform to assist the Rangers in battle. *Lucas Zedren - The Rangers' mentor. Bound to a wheelchair, his past is currently unknown. *Ernie Jr. - The son of Ernie Sr, former Juice Bar owner in Angel Grove, and owns his own Juice Bar. *Past Power Rangers and Ranger allies that appear over the course of this series Past Rangers *Chad Lee - Lightspeed Rescue Blue Ranger *Andros - Red Space Ranger, under the guise of Andrew Rose, the Rangers' martial arts master for a few years. *More TBA Past Ranger Allies *Jerome Stone - Former Lieutenant of the Angel Grove Police Department, former owner of Ernie's Juice Bar, and former member of the Angel Grove Youth Society. He is now Principal of Angel Grove High School and shows up on rare occasions. *Alpha 5 *Ernie Sr. - friends with multiple Rangers throughout the Zordon Era up until a certain point in Power Rangers Turbo ''when he was believed to be deceased. That death was faked for unknown reasons. *Skull - Full name is Eugene Skullovich. Went through many experiences throughout the Zordon Era, including helping the people of Angel Grove fight back against the United Alliance of Evil in the finale of ''Power Rangers In Space. Appears from time to time when Angel Grove is at an uproar. Arsenal Morphers *Guardian Morpher (Main five Rangers) *Trinity Cellular Morpher (Trinity Knight) Weapons Spirit Cards/Techniques TBA Zords Megazords *'Guardian Megazord '(Consists of all five base Zords) **'Neptune Megazord' (Guardian Megazord w/ Brothers of Neptune) ***'Mode 2' **'Gaia Megazord' (Guardian Megazord w/ Brothers of Gaia) **'Icarus Megazord' (Guardian Megazord w/ Brothers of Icarus) *'Trinity Megazord' (Consists of all three of Trinity Knight's Zords) **'Super Trinity Megazord' (Guardian Megazord w/ Trinity Megazord) *'Omega' (Base Mode) **'Battle Mode' (Base Mode w/ Ancient Spirit Beast) ***'Great Guardian Megazord' (Guardian Megazord w/ Omega Battle Mode & all three Spirit Brothers) **'Battle Chopper Mode' (Battle Mode w/ Mystic Brother) *'Ancient Guardian Megazord' (Command Ship w/ Miracle Beasts) *'Dream Guardian Megazord' (Eagle Zord with other four main Zords and Dream Beasts) Episodes #'Guardians Unite! Part 1' - Five friends end up being attacked by insectoid foot soldiers during their High Achievement Ceremony and are saved by unknown means. #'Guardians Unite! Part 2' - The five friends learn that the man who saves them is known as Lucas Zedren, and knows of their families before their disappearance. They learn of their innate powers and how it can be used to fight an evil known as the Raikon Fleet, and become the Power Rangers Guardians. #'Five Bright Lights' - The first attack by the Raikon Fleet was merely a test to see what sort of resistance would fight against them. Taking things more seriously, the leader, named Dragun, sends his intergalactic trader to not only do away with the Rangers, but to grab some humans as well before the earth is prepared to be auctioned. Meanwhile, Ken learns from Zedren of a way for the Rangers to grow stronger, at the cost of sacrificing their duties as Rangers. And Ken is the only one who can make said decision. #'The Cold Shoulder' - The Raikon Fleet send a new monster named Venal, who intends to freeze the earth to the core. Meanwhile, Josh and Jamie are training. During this time, Josh begins to talk down to Jamie, in an attempt to "toughen her up". As a result, Jamie attempts to prove she's not useless and can handle herself. At the same time, the other Rangers must find the cause of Josh's way of thinking towards Jamie. #'Sensitive Sensation' - The Fleet send out a new monster who claims to be the greatest musician in the galaxy, to the point where he's piqued the interest of one of the Fleet's generals, named Budon. Through Zedren, the Rangers learn that those with the powers of the Sky are severely sensitive to certain high frequencies, which can put them at great disadvantages. Sarah must learn to overcome this weakness to defeat their enemy. The Rangers also learn of a new automaton, Omega, is there to help them when needed. #'Blue With Justice' - The Rangers learn that there are more than five Spirit Beasts, known as Spirit Brothers. However, communications cut out before they could learn how to awaken them. As the Rangers attempt to set up dinner for Ernie Sr's Welcome Home Party, Josh and Ken's shopping was put on hold, as a woman was being attacked by the Fleet's newest monster. After fending it off, Ken comes to realize that the woman, named Marie, knows him somehow. The two also learn that Marie has been trying to find a cure for the newest epidemic that hitting children all across Angel Grove. With the efforts of Josh, Ken and Marie, the three must do what they can to find a cure and put a stop to the monster spreading the disease. #'Red With Perseverance' - Sean and Sarah learn that their good friend Matthew has been made fun of in gym class because he can't do a pullover. Sean attempts to help him, but fails miserably. Knowing that by mastering the pullover, he's sure to convince Matthew to keep trying his hardest. Meanwhile, Dragun's general Levir makes a request to cause some destruction with a monster he personally summons, who's believed to be the fastest in the universe. During the fight with the monster Spedir, Levir makes himself known to the Rangers, claiming that he fought Sean once upon a time. Not willing to explain why, Levir ends up giving Sean a severe wound that he supposedly had before. Sean must learn to overcome this obstacles to push forward. #'Pink With Selflessness' - Sarah and Jamie are left unconscious after the newest monster by the Fleet takes away Sean, Josh, Ken and the Angel Grove Soccer Team to do her bidding. Sarah has not been herself for the last few hours, leading to her and Jamie having to put their differences aside and save everyone. #'The Boiling Point' - In a previous episode, Ken learns that he had a sister years ago who disappeared. During his own private investigation, he would come to learn that what was told to him was true. However, Ken would learn of some anomalies in both time and particular events that should not have been possible. As a result. he ends up finding a monster who had awoken from within the ocean shor on Angel Grove Beach. This monster claims to be responsible for the death of his sister. Ken must learn whether protecting the earth or vengeance was more important to him. #'A Shocking Addition' - Jamie had been cheering on a girl with Leukemia in Angel Grove Hospital before she would have her operation. However, the Rangers learn of this, and not a moment too soon. The Rangers are then met with the Fleet's newest monster, who happened to be one of Dragun's personal creations. This monster has the power to absorb electricity and use it as power for his attacks. Knowing that the hospital is at risk of a power outage during the girl's operation, Jamie must fight with everything she has to take the monster down. Meanwhile, Omega has begun feeling useless as he can't help the Rangers directly, in which he begins to do more to support his allies. #'The Great Miracle' - Dragun has finally decided to take action, taking Levir with him to prepare a ritual that will do away with earth. Levir then reveals to have been a mere foot soldier to Dragun at one point until he fought him. Levir then felt it was time to end his "game" with the Red Ranger. Overwhelmed by Dragun and Levir, the Rangers are forced to retreat by Zedren, in which he makes it clear that their responsibilites as Rangers come first. The Rangers must learn what they did wrong before they can continue being Rangers. #'The Seeds of Understanding' - After the fall of Levir by the Rangers, Dragun hoped that Budon may be able to do what Levir could not. Budon ends up sending a new monster with the ability to mimic the abilities and weapons of the Rangers. As a result, Sean uses a new Spirit Card to defeat the monster. When the Rangers learn that Sarah doesn't know how the technique, the monster escapes. Sean attempts to teach her how to use it, and Sarah must learn what it takes to learn the technique and become stronger for the team. #'The Trump Card' - Left with very little options after Budon has been seen as nearly useless, Dragun requests assistance from an ally far away, named Dimentor. In return for his services, however, he requests to be at Dragun's right hand, just like Levir was. Dimentor proves to be a very powerful foe, being able to send anything and everything into an alternate dimension. Jamie and Ken end up in this dimension, and must put their differences aside in order to escape and save their friends from their demise. #'Take Your Breath Away' (Arc 1 Finale) - Dragun has exhausted all of his options except one: doing everything himself. This would be the Rangers' final battle with the Raikon Fleet. They must do everything they can and use everything they've learned to finish this once and for all. #'Rivalry's End' (Interlude to Arc 2) - A familiar face returns with the sole intention to take out all of the Rangers, leaving Sean left to face him by himself. #'A Yin For A Yang' (First Episode of Arc 2) - Famous and important people have begun disappearing upon entering Angel Grove, and it's up to the Rangers to investigate. Meanwhile, Sean awakens from his two-day slumber to sensing a dark presense that he must find the source to before it's too late. More episodes TBA. Trivia *Near the end of Episode 3, Matthew, a friend of the Rangers, asks a particular question: "You guys are the Power Rangers?" This is a direct reference to the response of Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger before he became such in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Ernie Sr. was never meant to physically appear in the story. He was originally written to be referenced only. However, the references to ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ''helped add a dynamic to how far the Power Rangers have come that only the original Ernie could do, in a manner of speaking. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Guardians